The invention relates to a preparation and application device for implant materials to be prepared from at least one powder or granulate component and one liquid component immediately before use. The device includes a first container which holds the powder or granulate component in a sterile, sealed manner; and a second container which holds the liquid component in a sterile, sealed manner and can be connected to the first container. Means are provided for producing an overflow connection between the two containers, for forcing the liquid component out of the second container and into the first container and for intimately, homogeneously mixing the components in the first container by moving a mixing device which is located in the first container on a mixing shaft that is guided out of the container in a sealed manner. The first container is configured in such a way that it can be connected to a source of negative pressure.
During the last years, minimal-invasive treatment methods have become more and more important for the surgical treatment of defects on the skeletal system. Certain methods are used in particular in orthopedics and accident surgery, wherein the treatment is performed partially under x-ray control and involves, for example, only a stab or percutaneous incision. These methods have obvious advantages over conservative open surgery: the surgery is significantly less stressful for the patient, the hospital stay is much shorter, which reduces the treatment cost. In addition, there is a significantly reduced risk of infections, which could otherwise lead to long-term and expensive complications.
In particular, during minimal-invasive treatment in the reconstruction of bone defects, filler components, stabilizing components, auxiliary and/or active components are brought percutaneously and directly to the site of the defect, where they are used particularly for filling the defects and for partial stabilization, as well as for triggering repair processes, for inducing and accelerating neovascularization and new bone formation, as well for preventing and/or treating infections in the defect area. Most of the employed materials or active ingredients, and/or their combinations, cannot be applied using conventional injection needles due to their special composition and associated consistence. It is therefore necessary to use special applicators that are adapted for a particular product, for delivering the therapeutics, i.e., the implant materials, easily and safely to the location where they are to be applied.
Of course, the implant materials, which mostly consists of several separate components, must be combined and mixed into a homogeneous matrix before they are applied.
It has been observed, however, that the chemical-physical properties of the implants, in particular their mechanical stability, are significantly affected by the particulars of the mixing process. These properties are important prerequisites for attaining optimum functionality.
This will be illustrated with reference to an exemplary implant materialxe2x80x94bone cementxe2x80x94where these effects have been studied in detail:
It has been known since many years that the mechanical stability of bone cements is reduced by both larger and smaller air inclusions, which enter the cement matrix mainly at the time the cement components are mixed together. The resulting weakening of the cement can be easily measured and detected physically, considering that the cement matrix can contain up to 25% air, in particular when the components are improperly mixed by hand. The air bubbles enclosed in the cement produce pores which can cause the formation of fissures and gaps when the prosthesis is later stressed. This in turn can cause the cement jacket surrounding the prosthesis to shatter prematurely, causing the prosthesis to loosen, which can require removal of the prosthesis. Conversely, experimental and clinical studies have shown that cements that are almost air-free and therefore also nonporous tend to have a greater fatigue resistance and can therefore increase the useful life of endo-prostheses.
In addition to the above example from the technical field of bone cements, technical methods for production of ceramics will also be described. Nonporous (i.e., in particular air-free) matrices can be produced by conventional techniques, in particular when processing expensive plaster and molding materials, that attain the mechanical stability required of the end product.
Accordingly, the same conditions have to be met also for medical implant materials, for example for materials based on calcium phosphate, calcium sulfate or specific polymers, which are to provide both a physiological effect and a stabilizing function. Air inclusions have to be safely eliminated when these products are prepared and mixed, so as to ensure the desired mechanical stability of the end product of the implant material.
While such methods are commonly used in other technical fields, corresponding mixing and/or applications systems, for example for ceramic implant materials, do not yet exist in the medical field. Over the past years, these problems related to bone cements have been recognized which has led to intensive investigations of mixing systems, with the goal to develop methods that can to a large extent eliminate air inclusions in the cement when the cement components are mixed, and to develop mixing methods that guarantee reproducible and standardized mixing results.
This development will now be illustrated with reference to exemplary well-characterized bone cements: intensive investigations have led to the so-called xe2x80x9cvacuum mixing technique,xe2x80x9d which is today generally accepted and represents the state of the art. The cement components (polymer powder and monomer liquid) are hereby mixed in specially constructed mixing vessels and/or application cartridges under reduced atmospheric pressure.
To achieve a xe2x80x9cvacuumxe2x80x9d (a reduced or negative air pressure) which minimizes the air content in the thoroughly mixed cement matrix, a residual pressure of approximately 100 to 200 mbar has to be maintained during the mixing process.
In practice, the cement mixing vessel is hereby sealed after the cement components have been filled in, and is connected via a hose to a pump that is powered by compressed air. Depending on the source of the compressed air and the construction of the pump, the air volume contained in the mixing system isxe2x80x94more or less rapidlyxe2x80x94reduced, resulting in a correspondingly smaller residual pressure. However, not every system on the market is capable of reducing the air pressure to a point where the intended goalxe2x80x94namely a cement that is nearly free a poresxe2x80x94is also achieved in practice.
A significant problem associated with this type of xe2x80x9cvacuum mixingxe2x80x9d of bone cements is related not only to the sometimes quite different pump efficiencies of the pumps, but also to the often quite large variations in the hospital-internal compressed air supply in the operating room, that is required for operating the pumps. The building pressure of the compressed air in different hospitals tends to vary not only over the course of the day, but the outlet pressure can generally range between approximately 5 and approximately 10 bar, which tends to significantly affect the pumping efficiency and therefore also the xe2x80x9cvacuumxe2x80x9d in the mixing vessels, and consequently also the quality of the cement as measured by the air inclusions. Standardizable and reproducible mixing results can hence not be realized in this manner.
Moreover, only a small number of the pumps operating today have a manometer that shows and controls the pumping efficiency during the mixing process. However, such measurement devices on the pumps themselves do not necessarily reflect the pressure in the actual mixing vessels. Adequate and reliable mixing results can only be obtained if the residual pressure in the mixing vessel is reliably controlled during the entire duration of the mixing process. None of the conventional xe2x80x9cvacuumxe2x80x9d-mixing systems includes suitable display or measurement devices on the mixing vessels themselves. Accordingly, there is no guarantee that the atmospheric pressure in the mixing container is actually lowered before and/or during the actual mixing process to the residual pressure which is necessary for obtaining the desired mixing resultxe2x80x94namely a cement that is essentially nonporous.
This results in significant disadvantages for the processes used today and significant uncertainly in the quality of the cement and accordingly also for the long-term clinical success of the artificial joint replacement.
In addition, hospitals are increasingly making the transition to electrically powered surgical tools, so that a suitable compressed air outlet will no longer be available in the operating room.
It is therefore an object of the invention to eliminate these sources for error and incertitude, as described above with reference to exemplary xe2x80x9cvacuum mixingxe2x80x9d of bone cements, and more particularly, to make it practically feasible to produce nonporous matrices for other implant materials, in addition to bone cements, that are used with increasing frequency in reconstructive surgery, by providing a versatile and simple mixing and application system that is easy to handle and can be used for optimizing the preparation and the chemical-physical properties of implant materials that are to be placed in the human and/or animal body. Important applications for such a system are, in particular, in the field of orthopedics and accident surgery.
Two important aspects had to be considered before the technical goal could be met:
1. The system of the invention should guarantee the production of essentially nonporous implant materials and should be suitable not only for polymers, but in particular also for a broad range of ceramic materials.
2. The system of the invention should make it possible to easily and reliably combine the components required for producing the implant material. The entire process of combining and mixing the components should take place under sterile and airtight conditions, so that the components do not come into contact with the ambient air.
The problems of producing nonporous matrices (i.e., matrices free of air inclusions) will now be illustrated with reference to exemplary bone cements. These problems are quite general and relate to the mixing and application of different implant materials. These problems have been thoroughly investigated and documented during the past years, as far as they relate to bone cements, so that reference is made to this area. As discussed above, experimental and clinical studies have shown that conventional mixing methods for cement components, for example by using simple cup-shaped vessels and a spatula, are not only cumbersome and make it difficult to maintain an aseptic environment, but also tend to introduce large quantities of air into the cement paste in the form of larger- and smaller-size bubbles. These inclusions significantly reduce the mechanical stability of the hardened cement, in particular its xe2x80x9cfatigue-resistance,xe2x80x9d which can cause the prosthesis to malfunction prematurely.
The so-called open mixingxe2x80x94as described abovexe2x80x94has additional practical disadvantages. Because the cements are mostly packaged in a separate bag for the powder and a separate glass container for the liquid, the powder or liquid can easily be spilled when the components are poured into the mixing vessel. Accordingly, the quantity of powder and liquid may then no longer be exactly matched which can hinder polymerization and hence can adversely affect the mechanical properties of the formed cement.
Handling of the components in the open can also produce a lot of dust when the powder is poured, and monomer vapors from the liquid can enter the breathing air, which can pose a health riskxe2x80x94in particular allergic reactionsxe2x80x94for the surgical team performing the mixing.
Many of these aforedescribed problems also apply to the preparation of other types of implant materials. All these disappointing experiences have over the past years prompted the development of new mixing methods, with the goal of eliminating the deficiencies mentioned above. Mixing vessels have been developed, wherein the container is firmly closed after the components have been filled in, thereby preventing the release of monomer vapors during the mixing process. Other systems perform the mixing process after the mixing vessel has been filled under reduced atmospheric pressure. In this case, the monomer vapors are typically suctioned off with a xe2x80x9cvacuum pumpxe2x80x9d and trapped in a carbon filter.
Recently, mixing systems have been disclosed, in which polymer powder and monomer liquid are provided by the manufacturer in separate sections of the mixing system. The two components are hereby held in separate containers which can be connected. The mixing process is expected to proceed unaffected by the environment or external interference. Examples for such systems are described in the applications U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,184, 5,328,262, 5,549,380, 5,551,778, DE 40 30 832 and EP 0 692 229.
These systems still have significant deficiencies and disadvantages in their practical manufacture and application. The sterile manufacture of such packages poses a particularly significant problem. Essentially, only three methods can be used for sterilizing bone cements: Sterile filtration and sterile filling for the monomer; xcex3-ray sterilization or ethylene gassing for the polymer.
Since in conventional systems the container for the polymer powder must be the hermetically sealed to maintain sterile conditions, the powder containers are typically sterilized by xcex3-ray irradiation. Recent investigations have shown (Harper et al., J. of Mat. Sci.: Mat. in Med. 8, 849-853, 1997) that treatment of the cement powder with energetic radiation causes a significant deterioration in the mechanical stability of the cement and consequently a higher risk that the prosthesis mechanically loosens prematurely. It is known that a mixing system in which the containers for polymer and monomer are connected with each other, cannot be exposed to xcex3-irradiation since can polymerize prematurely.
In general, a system would be useful which reliably eliminates the aforedescribed disadvantages of conventional devices. Such system would be particularly useful for the modern implant materials, especially ceramic implant materials (in addition to bone cements), which have become increasingly more important. Nonporous fabrication is here of great importance, because this would make the implant materials much safer and easier to handle in the operating room.
According, there is a need for finding a solution that can be universally applied to the different implant materials in use today and that provides the advantages of ready-for-use, hermnetically sealed, pre-filled, sterile components, while simultaneously eliminating the clinical safety risks associated with conventional systems. More particularly, a mixing system would be advantageous which is not affected by external conditions and which can be operated independently of the hospital conditions, in particular in view of the availability of a compressed air supply with a suitable supply rate (quantity per minute) and supply pressure, or an electrical power source. In addition, the xe2x80x9cvacuum sourcexe2x80x9d should advantageously be integrated directly in the mixing system so that the mixing process is simple and safe. In particular, bothersome hose connections that can interfere with the operation of the system should be eliminated, since in practice such hose connections can contribute to malfunctions. Moreover, conventional pump systems are difficult to handle and to operate and are expensive to sterilize and to maintain. The novel mixing system should also be configured so that the residual pressure in the mixing vessel itself can be continuously controlled during the entire mixing process.
In the context of the minimally-invasive surgical procedures which for many reasons are advantageous and preferred in treating bone defects, the implant materials arexe2x80x94as described abovexe2x80x94preferably applied locally, directly to the site of the defect.
It has been observed that in particular for the treatment of bone defects, such as fractures, pseudo-arthrosis and cysts, the injection of liquid implant materials and/or active ingredients is unsuitable and undesirable. Instead, the implants should be applied with a consistence that keeps the implants stationary at the site, i.e., at the target location, for an extended time so that they can initiate the biological reconstruction processes. In addition, implant materials should be considered which solidify in situ, which have to provide certain supporting and stabilizing functions, and which can also function as carriers for active ingredients.
This object can advantageously be achieved by applying the implant materials either in form of a paste or by applying active ingredients as part of a viscous matrix. Preferably, the matrix should solidify in situ within a specified time that is not excessive, so that the implant, optionally consisting of carrier materials and active ingredients, is available for a longer period of time at the site of the defect. It is desirable, however, that the applied matrix can be broken down and/or absorbed, so that after a certain time newly formed bone can permeate the stabilized defects which are initially filled by the matrix, thereby completely restoring the original physiological and biological characteristic of the affected skeletal part and ensuring full load bearing capability.
Such paste-like or viscous implants that can solidify in situ are frequently composed of two or more components, which are initially stored separately and subsequently combined and mixed before application. Such systems typically consist of a dry, powder component and a second liquid component. The powder(s) can include individual components or combinations of, for example, hydroxyl apatite, tri-calcium phosphate, calcium sulfate, calcium carbonate, polymers, in particular polymers based on poly-acrylates and/or poly-methacrylates, also lactide, glycolide and/or lactide/glycolide, collagen, poly-saccharide such as agarose, gelatin, fibrin and the like. The corresponding liquids include in particular liquids with an aqueous base (such as water (aqua pro injections), buffer solutions, Ringer solution, physiological saline solution, blood, serum, etc.) or suitable organic liquids, for example monomer liquids. The individual components must, of course, be combined before application and mixed to form a homogeneous, nonporous matrix. This process can be carried out using conventional mixing methods, for example mixing methods commonly used for bone cements or for the mixing and preparation of ceramic materials.
Advantageous, handling such systems, including the sterile simple and safe local application of the implant materials directly after mixing, is facilitated by providing the sterile powder component in a hermetically sealed container which can optionally be configured as a mixing system, while also providing the sterile liquid in a separate container which is also hermetically sealed. Both containers have to be supplied in a sterile double-wrapped package which is required for materials used in an operating room. After removing the containers from the package, the components in the two containers have to be combined, mixed and applied under sterile conditions.
Starting from the above discussion and the described clinical-therapeutic problems and requirements, it is the object of the present invention to find a simple and safe solution for combining implant components, as well as to solve the problem of configuring the xe2x80x9cvacuumxe2x80x9d, mixing and storage units so that the combined system can also be used for homogeneously mixing the content, optionally under reduced atmospheric pressure, and for subsequently applying the mixture to the bone defect. In particular, the liquid injector (see below) should be hermetically sealed, in particular if it contains organic solvents, such as a monomer, for example methyl acryate/methyl methacryate, to ensure that the monomers remain stable over an extended period of time without loss of material, which cannot be achieved when using a piston. The liquid injector should also be capable of holding viscous materials or suspensions.
Starting from a device of the aforedescribed type, the object is solved by the invention in that the mixing shaft, which is guided out of the first container, is hollow and joined on its outer end with a hand-operated pump that produces the reduced pressure and connected with the hand-operated pump, that the hollow mixing shaft is provided with a through opening in an area that is sealingly guided through the container wall when the mixing shaft is completely pushed in. The through opening is connected to an admission channel which opens out in the container wall in this area and which is provided with a self-closing valve and guided into the inside of the container. A measuring device which indicates the reduced pressure in the container can be connected to the first container, and the housing of the hand-operated pump is configured for use as a handle for moving the mixing shaft.
With this configuration, the sterile content held in the separate hermetically sealed containers can be combined under sterile conditions, without bringing the content of the containers in contact with the ambient air. This is achieved in particular by the connection module, i.e., the perforation cylinder, which simultaneously perforates the foils or membranes that hermetically seal the containers when the powder container and the liquid injector are combined, and which can be easily removed at the end of the mixing process. The connection module can then be replaced with an injection nozzle for easily and safely applying the readied implant material locally.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the device of the invention can be handled much more easily and safely than conventional mixing devices. It is also been found that the invention, which uses simple building blocks, can be used to combine mixing containers filled with different types of implant materials to suit the specific, actual, practical clinical requirements. This possibility is quite advantageous and offers the clinical staff completely new therapeutic options.
Advantageous embodiments of the device of the invention are recited in the dependent claims.